


Minecraft Heros Origins

by purpleplainandsimple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleplainandsimple/pseuds/purpleplainandsimple
Summary: Chloe and her friends are hard at work at training at the Minecraft Academy. But one day, dark portals open up bringing foes from the outer realms that are looking for carnage. Can Chloe and her friends stop them all... and who will fight alongside them.





	1. Training Session

Across the training fields came three Zombie Pigmen, striding through the grass they groan, hungry to attack anything that gets in their way. Suddenly, a flash of purple comes zipping across the field and the Pigmen stare around. They don't know what is about to hit them. Clang! The zipping streak of violet comes soaring right back, and with the swing of a diamond sword the first Zombie Pigman has it's head sliced off. The others disoriented peek around but they are clearly getting worried. Almost faster then sound itself it comes back and strikes down another. And another. Soon all the Zombie Pigmen are on the ground, nothing more then dead corpses. Then the purple flash comes to a stop. It's me, with a glowing enchanted diamond sword in my hand and an empty potion bottle in my other hand. Given that it is empty, you can imagine that I have drank a speed potion, which gave me the ability to strike the mobs dead in their paths.

Suddenly I hear cheering. Turning around I see my friends from the bleachers. It is just another day at Minecraft Academy, where me and the other high schoolers in the Minecraft world prepare ourselves for the day. The day that we go out into the world and prepare the brtual survival of the wilderness. On the score board a point is written up. One point for me for successfuly defeating the mobs. I give a little bow and my friends only cheer louder.

Hi, my name is Chloe and I have been in the Minecraft world for a year now. At first the others did not want to accept me; I can not say that I blame them because we had different upbringings and I am just a "different" person in general. But that's okay, because as long as we all get along then everything is alright. I definitely get along with my friends, Mary-Hannah and Juanita. One came from the Dark Forest Clan and the other came from the Desert Temple Clan. I like them a lot.

"Good work Chloe," Mary-Hannah snickers chomping down on a cookie, "You really showed those pigmen who's boss."

"Thanks," I say and notice the radio behind her. It's blaring some horrible pop music, I almost think it's One Direction. "Hey who turned that crap on? Can we get some real music in here?"

"What that emo Ozzy Osbourne guy you listen to? Get real," Juanita cranks the volume up on the radio, "this music is for girls like us. Now don't tell us what we can or can't like."

I sigh to myself, it is crazy that other girls my age would even begin to consider to like this music, but I suppose I have no choice. Whipping out my enchanted bow I prepare an Infinite Punch IV arrow and launch it right at the boom box. It soars and of course my aim is perfect. With a clean strike the arrow hammers down on the boom box. Then, it literally becomes a boom box as it explodes in a tuft of flame. No more listening to that crap.

"Dang it Chloe," Juanita rolls her eyes.

"Wow you showed her Chloe." Mary-Hannah bats her eyelashes, I can see she got them done today. "But her mom won't be happy when she learns another radio got destroyed."

"Just take it out of my diamonds..." I say when suddenly the school intercom comes on. It's Principal Blockburt.

"Attention all Minecraft students, please come to the auditorium immediately for an urgent announcement. It seems that the day is coming in which all your training will finally need to be used. Please come immediately and thank you. See you there..." And then the intercom goes off.

"...Urgent announcement?" That doesn't sound good, I step forward and step in Zombie Pigmen brains. Wincing I wipe my converses on the grass. "Come on guys, let's get going quick..."

Mary-Hannah and Juanita don't talk about the exploded boom box anymore as we walk to the auditorium.


	2. Principal Blockburt's Announcement

Rushing into the Minecraft Academy auditorium, everyone is talking loudly to each other, given that Principal Blockburt's announcement made everyone worried. Mary-Hannah and Juanita are looking as if they are filled with the most horrible anxiety as they lower themselves down into the slick oak chairs. But me? I am not worried. I cannot be, right? Maybe that it just me, lying to myself, as my feet are quaking but I keep a confident smile plastered onto my face.

Principal Blockburt strides onto the stage. He is a testificate from the Oak Forest Clan and is wearing dark green robes. Given that he is a villager he has a very long nose and continuously says "hm" under his breath as everyone enters the auditorium.

"Okay boys and girls, please organize yourself based on your clan." Seeing that I am not moving seats, Principal Blockburt raises a single bushy eyebrow, questioning my defiance. "Chloe, I cannot help but notice that you still have not yet chosen a clan. To band together with those of like skills in this world, that is truly strength. On your own you will not prevail. And especially not when you're trying to act like you are "special" or something."

Mary-Hannah scoffs, offended that Principal Blockburt would talk to her friend like this. Juanita rises up and prepares to shout, I am grateful to have such loyal friends even if they listen to obnoxious pop music sometimes. I motion for them to sit down. With a "hm" Principal Blockburt pulls out an emerald, looks at it with shining eyes and then puts it away.

"There is horrible news students. Dark clouds are beginning to swirl in the End Lands. I think this is the day, the day that the Craft Ancestors spoke of. Invaders from the outer realms are coming."

A blast of worried chatters comes from around me. Oak Forest Clan, Desert Village Clan, Tundra Clan, everyone is finding themselves wrapped up in the most explosive gossip of worrisome fear. Principal Blockburt raises his voice to get everyone's attention. Funnily enough, I never once lost sight of my goal: to listen to what he had to say, and then decide if it was worth listening to.

"We will need to train up quickly," Principal Blockburt said, "or else..."

Suddenly from the auditorium doors there comes a chorus of howls. Given that the noise was so horrible to listen to, students from all over whip around to see what is entering the room. I see it; an entourage of wolves are flooding into the room. Their eyes glow crimson red and their fur is sleek and silky. Their legs are so muscular yet thin; they run with a gracefulness that even makes me somewhat jealous. They begin to leap onto students, going for the throats. Since we are all highly trained, we begin to lash them off and fight back. Principal Blockburt's eyes seem to pop out of his head as he scowls at the military of canine foes that has entered the auditorium in such a rude fanfare.

"WHO...?" Suddenly flying from the center aisle is a single arrow, striking him in the chest. Principal Blockburt lets out a sigh as he crumples to the ground. His green robes cover him from the sight, and just like that it as if the authority is gone, leaving us all on our own. I face over and see the source of the volley of arrows. Wearing black leather armor and masks that cover their entire faces are two people. Their bows are enchanted, but I can't imagine it is anything too powerful. They raise up battleaxes that glisten in the auditorium light.

"The prophecy is true," the first one says. He sounds like a man. "And you, the only ones that may be able to stop it, will be struck down."

"Yes..." the second one says, she sounds more like a woman. "So sit back tight, and we will make your deaths easy."

"I don't think so." I rise up holding my sword and bow. Mary-Hannah and Juanita are the next to get to their feet, since they are my friends. We know this won't be pretty.


	3. Servants of the Dark Forces

I stared at the two masked intruders who have just wandered into the Minecraft Academy auditorium. Given that they have just shot Principal Blockburt in the chest, things are not looking good. Fortunately I have an ace up my sleeve. I roll up the purple sleeves of my hoodie and undo my ponytail. My hair goes flowing everywhere, which is looking pretty great with my black mascara. I take out my enchanted diamond sword, and immediately the two masked intruders begin to shake in their leather boots. I won't let them kill everyone in sight, even if they are conformists who corral themselves up into "clans". I will show them the strength of being my own category and it's advantages that come along with it. 

I take my headphones out of my pocket, plug them into my phone, and put one into my ear. The other one is shot, but hey, I can handle it. This way I can listen to Ozzy and fight the foes at the same time. Immediately, Crazy Train starts playing at full blast into my left ear as I charge to the strangers, my blade ready to sink into their detestable flesh.

Mary-Hannah and Juanita get to stopping the wolves that are flooding the auditorium as I go to take on the two intruders. I know that they would be too weak to take these powerful strangers, but I appreciate that they are trying to help anyway. I swing my sword and our swords clash together, spewing sparks all over the area. We struggling, grinding our blades together, but I am more exercised and trained than they are given that it's what I do almost 24/7. Almost immediately I send the masked man to the ground. His accomplice, the woman, does not seem pleased with this outcome. She pulls out a bow and fires. Immediately I strafe the shot and it goes soaring into the nearby wall.

"Enough of this!" I lifted up one of my feet which is wearing a black long boot. With my thigh high socks and boots I drop kick the woman and send her to the ground. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Fool!" The woman grins and pulls out some portable speakers from her pockets. "The adversaries come from the outer realms so that this world that thinks it is safe can one day be destroyed..." Music begins to blare from the speakers. It sounds like Justin Bieber or some shit like that. Immediately I begin to wail in protect. It is like my own free will is being stripped from me. "Now, succumb to the invaders from the outer realm!"

The man gets off the ground and charges at me with his sword. Sadly for them, they are forgetting one last thing. I am not some ordinary person who came from the Minecraft world. I am from the outer realms, too.

"It's you who will be stopped..." I crank up the volume on my phone to cancel out their music, then lunge behind me and stab the man through the heart. A critical strike, he falls down dead. The woman gasps as I finish her off too. Then, I stomp the portable speakers to bits, ending the brainwashing music. Just like that, the attack on the auditorium is over.

The wolves, now without a master, are confused. The other students round them up and remove them from the room. Mary-Hannah and Juanita stared at me as I approached the dead strangers on the ground. Removing their masks, I suddenly gasped. I know these people; they are Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Juanita's parents. Immediately Juanita is overcome with a horrible sadness. She wailed as she fell to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh God... Juanita I am so sorry. I did not know..." At least I know where she got her music taste from. I am not going to lie, if they are that manipulative of their daughter and also trying to kill an entire auditorium, then I have no sympathy for the fate they have met with.

The silence in the auditorium becomes as cold as death.


	4. On My Own

Hyperventilating, I snapped up to my feet and let out a wail of anguish. Raising my hands, I noticed they were covered in blood. I had been caught red-handed. I had fought so valiantly, only to save my fellow students at Minecraft Academy from suffering the fate of early death. And now, the deaths of Juanita's parents, the Gracias, are on my hands. Mary-Hannah scowls at me as Juanita sobs into her shoulder. Principal Blockburt, who was previous thought dead, rises up from the stage and does that "hm" noise the testificates like so much. Given that we all assumed he was killed, we gasp.

Principal Blockburt reaches through the hole the arrow has bore into his green robes. He reveals his trusty emerald. So that was how he survived being shot in the chest. He strides up and looks at the corpses of Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. Immediately, his gaze narrowed as he stared at me with those accusative eyes. I wanted to look away. Instead, I challenged his might. Just because he is "in charge" of me, doesn't mean I can't stand my own ground.

"Congratulations, Chloe." He grabbed me by my hood and dragged me closer to him. "Because of your insinstence on being "different" and trying to prove how effective you could be on your own, one of your friend's parents are dead now. All because you thirst for blood and the redemption of your own faulty way of life..."

"That's not true!" I scream, but only hear Juanita choke back on another sob. It makes me wince.

"The other clans were just about finished dealing with the wolves," Principal Blockburt said, "and would have subdued the enemies without having to resort for such horrible killing. The Ocean Clan could have used their fishing rods to pin the attacker down. The Jungle Clan has their own birds and cats to distract the attackers. Power comes in clans Chloe, not from this."

"No, that's not true..."

"What is true and what is not true does not matter anymore. Chloe Flanagan, you are now banished from the Minecraft Academy. For propagating the senseless violence and refusing to conform to the strength of the clans, I have no choice but to remove you from our esteemed establishment. Since the invaders from the End Lands come from the outer realms, perhaps you would fit in more with them. Because the way you have acted today? That is how evil and it's servants are really like."

"Principal Blockburt..." I tie my ponytail back up and glare at him. I zipped up my jacket, but the guards of the school are coming to sweep me away. "You fucking idiot, I saved everyone here. The wolves and the intruders would have killed them all..."

"That is what you think." And then, the guards clasped my shoulders and began prying me away from the auditorium. I shook and fought them away as hard as I could, but it was not enough. I did not want to draw my sword and shed any more blood that day. As I was yanked away from the room, I could see all the terrified and disappointed looks of the other students. Mary-Hannah and Juanita looked so sad. The others growled. Some cheered, glad that someone who would defy the way of the Clans is now being removed from the school.

"So be it," Principal Blockburt said as the auditorium doors slammed shut. The guards took me to the front doors of the school and kicked me onto the bedrock walkway. Then, the entry closed off for good. Given that the school meant everything to me, I ran up to it, screaming, knocking on the door. There were no levels, no buttons to allow me back in.

This time, I was truly on my own. But, in a way, this is exactly what I had gotten used to. It was just me, Chloe, the lone wolf that no one would truly understand or appreciate.

And so, I went out into the Minecraft world.


	5. Reign of the Father

Meanwhile, in the End Lands, darkness is brewing over the land. Dark clouds swirl, pathways for the outer realms' evil invaders to come into the Minecraft World. The Endermen sprint across the End Stone, trying to escape the wrath of the dark armies. It is no use. They come in spades and gore the Endermen through the stomachs. 

Sitting on a throne is the leader of the dark invasion. He rested with a hand on his chin, propping his head up. He was clean-shaven, wearing white robes and a smirk that looks as devious as the Devil himself. His face is covered by the shadows, and his followers dare not meet his gaze directly. He is the Father, the one that is commanding the evil campaign on the Minecraft world, and his goals will not be achieved until everything is enshrouded with the Dark.

Coming up to the throne is a singular man. He got down on one knee and bowed to the Father.

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhh..."

"Enough is enough, Justin Bieber." The Father got up to his feet and stared at Bieber with ferocity. "You will address me as the Father, for I am the one that has given this invasion the strategy and power it needs to succeed..."

"I am sorry, Father." The Father is not actually Justin Bieber's dad. It is only a figurative title, one that they used to show their utmost respect and compassion for the Father. "Like you, I want to spread the influence of our evil to the people of this world. I want them all to be the same. I want them to be mindless, babbling drones that only exist to spew my music and slander. And then, once they're all the same..."

"Then this world will be crushed into oblivion." The Father chuckled, pulling out bread and grape juice. He tore off a piece, dipped it into the drink, and then consumed it all. The violet liquid dripped from the Father's lips' corners like horrible blood. "And then, we can move along to the next one. And the next one. And the next one." The Father lifted his staff, which twinkled with dark energies. Those energies are the ones that have the power to tear the fabric of space and time itself.

Suddenly, a masked henchman ran up to the throne, interrupting Bieber's and the Father's important meeting. They both scowled and considered ending the servant's life then and there.

"Bad news...!" The servant bowed down and gave his praise to the masters of the war. "Some of our best agents, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, have been slain within the halls of Minecraft Academy. This means that our attack on the student base has been brought to a sudden halt..."

"Interesting..." The Father smiled, all his teeth sparkling.

"Father," Bieber said, "I will go and end all their lives myself."

"Not yet, Bieber." The Father peered up in the distance as the horrified Ender Dragon thrashed against it's chains. "You have yet to brainwash our newest pet. Who, pray tell, has killed the Garcias...?"

"A girl known as Chloe Flanagan, according to our ally." Given that he was intimidated, the masked figure clapped his hands together as if he were praying. "She has been expelled from the Minecraft Academy and is rapidly approaching the Great Mountain Biome."

"Perfect, that region was already on our invasion map. I will dispatch the Task Force to kill her. And one more thing, servant..."

The Father lunged forward and stabbed his staff through the servant's chest. A plume of blood exploded out as the henchman fell to the ground. His life left him, slowly, painfully. Bieber grinned, excited by the bloodshed. The Father spat on the corpse as it's soul left it's body.

"...you shall not rudely butt into one of my meetings again, scum," the Father said.

The Father and Justin Bieber cackled maniacally as the screams of the Endermen continued to fill their surroundings.


	6. A Hero Emerges

I was still Chloe, and that was something that would never change. But I was a different, changed Chloe now. I was a Chloe without a purpose and without a home. Although the ultimate goal of Minecraft Academy is to send us out into the world so that we may survive and build to our heart's content, this was not right. This was not fair. Though my skill was quite impressive my training was still far from complete. All my potential had been stripped away from me. With nowhere else to go I fled towards the Great Mountain Biome, hoping I could build a shack on top of one of the great peaks and maybe live out the rest of my days in peace. Given that the others wanted nothing to do with me now, I had no other options.

I clambered through a cavern tunnel while holding a torch. I had stumbled into this cave while fleeing the academy, and while I had been hoping it would lead me farther up the mountain, it was beginning to dip down. I gritted my teeth but hoped that things would start going up eventually, and I mean that in more ways then one.

Suddenly, I heard squeaking coming from all the corners in the caves. They were bats, nothing more than harmless bats. But their squeaking was erratic, as if they were angered by my presence. I tried to ignore them as I kept going onwards. Eventually, one came ahead and bit me on the nose. I growled in fury and swiped a torch in front of me. The bat swooped aside as my nose dripped freshly shed blood. I wiped off my nose and looked; it reminded me of when my hands had been bloodied by the corpses of the Garcias. Immediately, I winced. Regret goes through my veins. But I wonder, why are the bats acting so vicious?

I hold my torch higher. On the bat's forehead is an emblem that makes me want to shutter. It is like a holy cross with a blazing fire of darkness behind it. I gasp, but the bat seems to have no desire to retreat. It comes forward again and bites me in the neck. Immediately, I screamed. Given that the pain is burning so much, I use my vast knowledge to figure out what it is. Poison damage. These are not normal bats. 

"Help...!" I scream although I know no one wants to help me. Just because I am not part of the "clans", means that people seem to have the right to ignore my opinion and laugh just because I am "different". I am prepared to die from poison right there. The bat comes swooping by again. But suddenly there comes a scream from the back of the cavern.

With long brown hair and black glasses and enchanted diamond sword he came rushing in from the darkness. He screamed, as if ready for battle, and the bat began to squeal in protest. Immediately, he snatched the bat and chomped down on it with his teeth. Growling like a ferocious and graceful tiger, he ripped the bat's head off, ending the bat's life in an instant. I suddenly recognized who it was and began to cheer happily. 

It was Ozzy Osbourne himself, my idol and favorite singer!

"Damn bats are all over this cave." Ozzy Osbourne came and threw a splash potion of healing at me. I am cured in an instant. "The Father is turning the creatures of this world to evil. I followed him into this world so I could stop his evil ways..."

"That's so cool Ozzy!" I feel a giddiness well up in my midsection. "But wait, who is the Father?"

"Okay, there is a lot for us to catch up on. But first let's get out of this cave." Ozzy points up and I see the light; it's a way out. Given that I have been in here for hours I am so grateful. "After you, Chloe."

I gasp. How did Ozzy know my name? Nevertheless I blush as we exit the caverns together.


	7. Legend of the Biome

As Ozzy and I ascended to the top of the Great Mountain Biome, he hummed No More Tears underneath his breath, yet somehow I still wanted to cry. Slowly but surely, my world is being turned upside-down. If this evil force known as "the Father" has anything to do it with it, then the Minecraft World could soon be in irrepairable danger. Eventually my tears finally came. Ozzy looked over at me and gave a solemn sigh; he reached over and wiped the tears away.

"Chloe, do not cry, there will be time for sadness once our fight is over." We stepped to the peak of the mountain. Given that we can see almost all the world from here, it is so beautiful. The sun sets, casting the skies with orange. The valley beneath seems so far away, but I feel like it is now a part of me. Everything here is so special, being it's own thing, not having to worry about being a part of a clan.

Suddenly, I keep looking forward and gasp. In the distance a great dark church is being built. It's walls are made of obsidian and nether rack, and on top of it is a gigantic cross. I seethed in disgust. Mom and Dad would always force me to go to church on Sunday mornings back when I had not ran away to the Minecraft World. I always had a feeling that religion was controlling and was just a "clan" of it's own. And even this far away, in another dimension, church was still following me around.

Laborers toil away in the valley, lifting the materials back and forth. They were the members of the Great Mountain Clan, some of which I recognized as the last year's graduated students from the Minecraft Academy. They are screaming out, begging for food and water, but the dark forces that surround them whip their whips. The work must continue.

"That's terrible Ozzy," I say to Ozzy, "but what is going on here?"

"The Father's nightmare-ish pet has been given jurisdiction of this land, and now will do whatever is pleases to the surroundings. That is why it is building a horrible temple to gather dark power for the Father." Ozzy winced and stopped humming. It makes me sad to see him so sad like this. "The creature is called the Miracle. However do you know the legend of the Great Mountain Biome and what makes it's lands so special, Chloe?"

"Of course," I say with a smile, "One woman and one man, shall join their blades, and to draw the Miracle's blood." So the legends that I learned about in Minecraft Academy were true after all. I had thought they were just fake Bible stuff, but I guess not. "So it is up to us to free this land from the evil of the Miracle..."

Suddenly, clambering up the side of the mountain came a group of spec ops soldiers, wearing night vision goggles and carrying specially crafted firearms. There were five of them; they were all lanky and wore tight clothing. Their hair flowed in that obnoxious douchey boy haircut. Given that I hated it so much, I instantly rolled my eyes. The five members of the Task Force landed in poses, harmonizing with a single pitch. 

Ozzy scoffed. "Is that what you call harmony?"

"Get real Ozzy," the boy in front said, shaking his head. "I am Zain of the Task Force, and following the Father is the One Direction that we must follow in life. Once you two have been exterminated, the Minecarft World will be our sandbox to play in. And you better believe that we're going to delete it..."

Whipping out our diamond swords, Ozzy and I stand at the ready. It's time to join our blades, just as the legend foretold.

"You won't get away with this," I said defiantly. "Let's get them!"

The One Direction boys, unsatisfied with our rejection of their wills, came rushing forward.


	8. A Miracle's Will

Meanwhile, inside the dark church in the valley of the Great Mountain Biome, the laborers of the captive clan are shouting out as their chains dig further into their flesh. Flinging a whip is a girl; she is about fifteen years old and has a scowl on her face. She lashed out and sent bloody, dripping scars across the backs of her slaves. Her hair was blonde as is curled into a braid. She wore a frilly purple dress and high heel shoes that made her look a little bit taller than a mere five feet. In the back of the dark church, a radio is blaring Justin Bieber's music to the masses. It makes them want to lose hope. The cat-o-nine-tails that the girl is holding does not do much to improve their morale. It is torture.

"Work harder!" She flung the whip again, causing a young child to fall to the ground, bloodied. "And send more servants into the Nether! I will not rest until I have the resources that I am looking for..."

Suddenly, from her pocket, a phone begins to ring. Given that she never stays off her phone for more than a few moments at a time, she whips it out and answers. With a giddy smile, she giggled and began to talk.

"Hi Daddy!" She lowered the phone; she is on a video call. On the other side of the phone was a scowling man, wearing white robes and holding a dark staff. It was the Father, calling his pet, the "Miracle". Given that she is a naive child, she thought that her father loved her as a child. In reality, she was only like a pet to him.

"Hi Mira, how is the take over of the Great Mountain Biome? Has the Task Force located Chloe, the defiant girl who we were warned about...?" The Father frowned.

"Chloe..." Mira frowned, remembering the times when they had not been in the Minecraft World, but in the real world instead. Chloe had come to the church so many times and showed her up. Always answering the questions in Sunday school and wearing cooler clothes, even though Chloe didn't even care about church. "Daddy, I have no heard yet. If they don't, I will defeat her on my own. I hope you will forgive me for doing the sin of murder."

"My daughter, God said to do on Earth as we would do on heaven..." The Father laughed, tightening his grasp on his dark staff. "But this isn't Earth, now, is it? We can do whatever we damn please to these pathetic other-realms. Spill as much blood as you want. God does not care about these places..."

"Will do, Daddy." Mira hung up the phone, then whipped around. The laborers, taking a break from all the hard work, leaned against the dark church's walls. 

"Fools!" Mira ran past the clump of Soul Sand in the middle of the temple and pulled out her Holy Rapier. The servants screamed, begging for mercy, but Mira showed how "forgiving" she was by stabbing one of the servants through the chest. Coughing up blood, the slave fell to the ground, dead. So much for the strength of a clan; here they were, together, all mindless sheep to the evil forces that had played them like fiddles.

"You will not fail me any more, my workers." Mira snarled, pulled out her phone, and checked her phone's photos. She pulled up the photo of her and her dad, the Father, from the real world. It was a happy picture. In the background, Chloe was slumped against a tree. Mira frowned.

"And I will not fail my Dad..." Mira clenched her fists, causing her phone's screen to crack. "I will show my Dad just how good I can be for him. I am not just his little Mira anymore. I am going to be his big Miracle instead."

Smirking, she strode to the dark church's doors.


	9. The Task Force Strikes

Meanwhile, back at the top of the Great Mountain Biome, Ozzy and I stared down the members of One Direction as they came running at us. Harry Styles was the first to get close; gasping, I duck aside and chug a speed potion. Given that it lasts five minutes, I am sure that I will be able to cause some serious damage. Ozzy let out a shriek, then kneed Harry Styles right in the balls. They stood there for a few moments, but Ozzy was shocked to see that nothing happened.

"Foolish Ozzy," Harry Styles said, running a comb through his hair, "I don't have any balls!"

"I'm not surprised." I whipped out my enchanted bow and blasted an arrow shot into Harry Styles's head. "And now, you don't have any brains either. Not that you ever used it, you fucking sheep slaving away under the Father's rule."

As Harry Styles's bloody corpse fell to the ground, the other members of the Task Force gasped. Niall and Liam were next, pulling out splash potions of harming to use on me and Ozzy. They chucked the potions; fortunately I was fast at my feed and sidestepped aside. Sadly, Ozzy was smacked in the stomach with one. The harming potions came exploding open on him. 

"Ozzy! No!"

"Do not worry, Chloe." Getting up, I see that his health has actually increased. "Do you know how the harming potions can heal the creatures like zombies and skeletons?"

"Right," I said, "I learned that at Minecraft Academy, before I was banished."

"Well, because I am unholy and hated by the church, I am able to use the dark magic of the harming potion to my advantage." He grinned, reaching forward. His arms swirled with hateful energies. Given that I have barely ever heard of a technique like this, I gasped. "Now, Chloe, watch as I show you what I can do with it."

He launched a beam of harming energy ahead. It zipped through the skulls of Niall and Liam, and before I knew it, their flesh was stripped from their body. Left behind were nothing more than pathetic skeletons. The two boy band singers tumbled to the ground, their bones vanishing into nothing more then white dust. I was shocked, but I laughed. That served them right for trying to take out the Ozz. He could not be defeated so easily. 

Louis Tomlinson glared at me. "You know what makes you beautiful, Chloe? Nothing! Since you dare defy the will of the Father, watch as I drag you down... to hell!"

"I don't think so." I grinned, then watched as Ozzy prepared another blast. I held up a hand. "Don't worry about him, Ozzy, I'll handle this one." 

Ozzy smirked, lowering his arms. He's ready to see what I got. I can't disappoint him now. Louis bolted towards me, but before he could stab with a dagger, I backflipped into the air. I am so graceful and agile in the air, that Louis cannot tell where I have gone. Suddenly I land and used the speed from the speed potion to swiftly sneak up to the Task Force member. And then, the diamond sword in my hands was shoved through his chest. His barely beating heart hung from the tip of the blade, spraying blood everywhere. Shrieking, Louis went dead.

"You fools...!" Zain whimpered as he began to retreat down the mountain. "The Father will learn of your treachery!"

"Fuck off, Zain," Ozzy said. Then, we both laughed.

"That was close." I wiped the only few drops of sweat from my forehead. All things considered, it could have been much worse.

"Of course, Chloe, but thanks to your impressive techniques, we did not get in too much trouble..."

I want to blush, but suddenly, the ringing of dark church bells came from the valley. If we waited around too much longer, then the Miracle that haunted this land would surely usher in a new dark age. And so, Ozzy and I rushed down the side of the mountain, ready to fulfill the biome's prophecy.


	10. Memories Weighing Me Down

As Ozzy and I prepared to enter the dark church, I felt my legs lock up; it was if I had been frozen in place. I looked at that horrifying temple that stood in front of me and suddenly, I was not sure if I could bring myself to enter it anymore. Ozzy looked at me and raised a single eyebrow. Coming towards me, he clapped a hand on my shoulder and peered into my eyes. His pupils were beautiful, even though he was much older then I am.

"Chloe, what is the matter."

"Maybe Principal Blockburt was right," I said, a tear running down my cheek. "Maybe being all alone, and not in a "clan", truly does make me weaker. Which is why we can't go in here. Because if I am weak, we might die, Ozzy..."

Ozzy gasped, shaking his head. "No, Chloe, that's not true. I know you are not weak. You are not on your own. You can be different and not conform, without being a part of a clan. What set you on your path anyway? Chloe, why are you in the Minecraft World, and not at Earth, where we both come from?"

I gritted my teeth, but I knew I could trust Ozzy. Weeping ever so more, I turned to him and bore my heart to him.

"My parents never understood me and they said I listened to Satanic music. So they would take me to the church and Pastor John would tell me that I was a sinner, and could change it by listening to better music for girls like me..."

"Oh, okay," Ozzy said, gingerly running a hand down my back, "so it was your parents?"

"It's not just that." I almost wanted to bawl thinking about all the terrible memories from back on Earth; given that I had ran away so long ago, it is like cracking open a terrible storybook of bad dreams. "I only trusted my sister for a while. I would hang out in her room and she and I would play Undertale, and write and draw Undertale characters."

"Oh okay, so like the fandom? That's... like a clan, isn't it..."

"Right," I wipe a tear from my eye, "but one day she said she didn't like Undertale any more, because some kid she showed Undertale to was stalking her around, and then after we moved she didn't really want to hang out with me anymore. So much for the loyalty and strength of a "clan", when they just want to chuck you aside the moment they're done with their theme or trend..."

I didn't want to think about Mom and Dad and Clarissa after that. Given that they gave me so much hell back in the day, I hate to think about them now. I fell to the ground and pounded the dirt with my fists. But Ozzy lifted me back up. It feels so good, to have someone there for you, that won't just laugh at you when you fall to the ground.

"We can't give up, Chloe," Ozzy said, "because you have me and I have you."

Smiling, I felt a little better. We walked into the dark church. There is no Soul Sand lying out, but there is a swirling Nether Portal. Everyone is gone except for the bodies of a few Great Mountain Clan members who have been whipped to death. With determined grins, Ozzy and I know what we have to do. We go charging into the Nether, ready to track down the Miracle.

Inside the Nether, it is just like hell. And in the distance I see it, a big Nether Fortress where the screams of the laborers are coming from. The Miracle has to be over there. And with Ozzy at my side, we have natural strength, and not the power of being a "clan" or whatever.

"Let's go Ozzy," I said, "and fulfill the prophecy once and for all."

Towards the Nether Fortress we went.


	11. Birth of a Miracle

Sprinting through the Nether, Ozzy and I are immediately sighted by a Ghast; given that it is not too keen on seeing strangers in it's home world, it begins shooting firey blasts at us. But Ozzy and I won't be stopped so easily. Ozzy let loose with the opening lines of Paranoid. The Ghast, surprised by the intensity of the lyrics, couldn't bring itself to move any more. Good, that meant it was my time to strike. Whipping out my enchanted bow, I fired a blast at the Ghast. With a single strike, the ghostly creature had fallen dead, it's body falling into the sea of magma below.

"Good job Chloe," Ozzy smirked, "but there's no more time to lose. Let's get a move on!"

Finally we arrived at the Nether Fortress. Zombie Pigmen are running rampant, pleading for mercy, but the servants of the Father are sprinting to them and striking them dead where they stand. Meanwhile, the Great Mountain Clan members are hunting about for Wither Skeletons. They track one down and reluctantly beat it to death with their stone pickaxes. One drops a skull, and wearily, they pick it up and start scurrying away. Ozzy and I trade an odd look, knowing that we'll have to track them down. Which is what we did; soon after, we started following them.

They descended the stairs and went into a great Nether Mausoleum. Here, Mira stood at the front of the room, giggling as her purple dress swished all around. My eyes went big in recognition, given that I knew this girl already. She is one of the people I abandoned on Earth when I ran away.

"Mira Crosby!?" I exclaimed surprisingly. "What are you doing here in the Minecraft World? I thought you were at Earth with your dad, Pastor John!"

Turning to me, Mira snarls, grabbing the Wither Skull that the slaves brought to her. She walks towards a clump of Soul Sand; suddenly, I realize that she is going to make the Wither. Now, she has two of the skulls she needs. She pops them into place, leaving the center without it's skull. I wonder how much longer it will take until she can find it.

"Chloe." Gritting her teeth, Mira points a pink-painted nail at me, then cocks a cocky smile; I know that she is planning something horrible. "I am not on Earth any more. Neither is my Dad, but you will not call him Pastor John now. His title is the Father and he is sure to wage a terrible war on this realm until nothing more is left..."

I gasped.

"What the fuck!" Ozzy screams, adjusting his glasses, "Mira you're not his fucking slave! Snap out of it!"

"But wait." I thought deeply, exploring my vast mind for the knowledge I needed. "But we were supposed to be hunting a prophecized creature called the Miracle. Not some short girl who was always jealous of my clothes and vibe back in church..."

"Maybe that is right." Mira flashes a grin, displaying those gaudy braces that her parents forced her to get. Even though my teeth are a little crooked, I know that it is just part of my unique flair. "And now, it is time for me, Mira, to become the Miracle. And now, Chloe, you and your friend will know defeat here in the Nether. And I will finally be better then you..."

Cackling evilly, she took her sword, then sliced her head off. It flew from her neck and tumbled to the ground. Her body spewed blood everywhere like a fountain of gore; given that I have seen lots of combat in my time, I try not to wince. Suddenly, the slaves run forward and take her head, putting it on the center of the Soul Sand. And suddenly the Wither is starting to be born. But it is no normal Wither. It is a dark lavender, and it's heads are like Mira's.

The Miracle is coming into existence.


	12. Prophecized Battle

The Miracle activated and caused a giant explosion, blowing chunks into the Nether Fortress. Given that the burst of light and energy rippled throughout the entire structure, Ozzy and I are knocked to our feet. Rolling over to the side of the ledge, Ozzy found himself dangling above the lava. If he were to fall into the boiling lake of deathly orange, then I know I would never ever forgive myself. He screamed out, and for the a second, I did not see the face of an older gentleman that can not be mine. Instead, I saw a terrified boy, one that needed my help right then and there; otherwise, he would soon be dead.

"Help me Chloe..."

"Ozz!" Running over, I got close to the ledge. Quickly, I yanked him off. Now that we were both at our feet, we turned, only to see the Miracle hovering into the air. All three of it's heads snarled, and I heard Mira's obnoxious and grating voice. Nearby, I saw a magma cube hopping about. Given that it was not attacking, I left it alone.

"CHLOE, YOU WILL SOON BE DEAD; ONLY THEN WILL MY DAD, THE FATHER, TRULY BE SATISFIED WITH MY WORK. AND THEN YOUR BODY WILL BE ERECTED AS A MONUMENT TO THE CHURCH'S RULE. SO I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO PRETEND THAT GOD ISN'T REAL, WHEN YOU'RE FORCED TO GO SEE HIM..."

"Your existance is enough proof that there is no God!" I sass. Mira doesn't like this, so she sent out a volley of skull-shaped projectiles. I blocked two with my diamond sword, but the third one was coming my way. Ozzy sniped it out of the air with a carefully timed arrow. I can't help but feel warm on the inside; thanks, Ozz, for helping me out with that one.

"FOOLS!" The Miracle summoned a giant bible on the ground, it's pages flipping about viciously. Suddenly a whirlpool of green energy came swirling from it, threatening to eat us up. "NOW YOU WILL BE SEALED AWAY IN THE EVIL TOMES. GIVEN THAT IT'S POWER IS UNDEFEATABLE, I WOULD IMAGINE YOU WILL BE SEALED AWAY FOR A LONG TIME..."

"Nice try, Mira." I reached over and grabbed the magma cube. The firey creature suddenly caught the pages of the bible on fire, and the so-called "holy" scripture went up in a bunch of flames. Ozzy cheered as he tore chunks out of the cursed publication. "Try sealing us away with this book if you want. You will soon be disappointed when you find your supposedly powerful bible turns out to be completely useless."

"GRRR... YOU WILL NOT BLASPHEME ME ANY MORE..." The Miracle turned it's three heads towards each other, then prepared to swoop down at us; it charged an evil aura as it did. Ozzy and I gazed into each other's eyes, holding our swords at the ready. They glowed with enchanted magic. Sharpness V, Fire Aspect II. It was time to cast this demon into the eternal obscurity, since the afterlife is not real.

"Ready Ozzy?"

"You bet."

We scraped our swords together, creating a blast of sparks. The swords ignited, and then, the Miracle came close. With our swords joined together, we plunged them into the Miracle's flesh. It screamed, its kidneys dangling from it's wide open stomach like useless Christmas ornaments. And then, we swiped again. The necks of the Miracle went loose. All three of the heads fell to the ground. Just like that, the Miracle's blood has been poured.

Silence filled the Nether, until suddenly, cheered cried out all around the Nether Mausoleum. The members of the Great Mountain Clan had been freed; given that the master is dead, they no longer have to be slaves. And the prophecy of the Great Mountain Biome has been fulfilled.

"Well." Wiping the blood off on the Miracle's side, Ozzy put his sword away. "One step closer to stopping the Father..."

"Or as I know him, Pastor John..." I clenched my fists, looking towards the distance. His short, jealous, and whiny daughter is now nothing more then a hunk of useless flesh. So much for trying to one-up me; in the end, she was not even that hard to beat. "You will soon pay you evil man..."


	13. Mary-Hannah and the Fallen Angel

Meanwhile, at Minecraft Academy, an enormous dark army has assembled around the perimeters of the school. They rattle their sabers, growling. Their blades are like holy crucifixes, only except instead of a shining light, they glow with a horrible darkness. With their red eyes trained on the walls of the prestigious school, there is no telling when they will decide to strike.

"They're not attacking yet." On top of the school, Principal Blockburt stared towards the military of God's evil soldiers with a pair of binoculars. "Then there is more time. Assemble all the students into their clans and keeping doing it. Anyone who has not chosen a clan needs to be put in one without any delay, lest we have another student wind up like Chloe did..."

On the outdoor field below, the clans wander about. They are all here. Oak Forest Clan. Dark Oak Forest Clan. Desert Village Clan. Ocean Clan. Great Mountain Clan. And even more then that. Suddenly, a lone student comes forth to Principal Blockburt; given that she has talked to me in the past, she has the courage to stand up when everyone else is acting like mindless cattle. It is Mary-Hannah.

"Principal Blockburt," Mary-Hannah said, "I do not want to fight in the Dark Forest Clan any more; I want to fight on my own. I realized that I had my own special style that I can tap into. Using the techniques Chloe taught to me, I can be a shining example to the students of this school, WITHOUT having to conform to these worthless "clans"..."

Principal Blockburt lets out a disappointed growl, rushing forward and grabbing Mary-Hannah's shoulders.

"You fool! Do you really think you can take them alone!? Strength comes in numbers!"

Suddenly, from the army, a single troop came forth. With angelic wings and a pair of horns, it looks as if it is a fallen angel. It opened it's maw and breathed a flash of fire upon the entire student body. The Oak Forest Clan threw acorns but nothing happened. The Dark Forest Clan's volley of pieces of mushrooms were also pretty useless. The Desert Village Clan ran about, trying to hit the demonic monster with a dead bush; given that it's attack power was near zero, the enemy took minimal damage. The Ocean Clan's fishing poles bounced off the monster with no effect. And the Great Mountain Clan were too sad from the news of their family's enslavement to even fight.

"Oh my God!" Mary-Hannah shouts, "Principal Blockburt my class mates are all being killed!"

"Nonsense Mary-Hannah, they are powerful this way!" Principal Blockburt gritted his teeth and began to sweat. "Now, class, go and stop that demon before it fries the school!"

"No... No, I can not watch this any more." Suddenly, Mary-Hannah back flipped into the air. Given that this is a move she learned from me, it is highly useful. Soaring towards the fallen angel, she punched it in the face with a bare-knuckles strike. The creature howled as it's jaw dislocated. It thrashed at my friend, but fortunately, she had a chocolate chip cookie. Eating it, her health was quickly and mercifully healed. Finally, Mary-Hannah finished the job with an aerial roundhouse kick. Exploding into flames, the fallen angel crumbled to dust. Mary-Hannah landed on her feet, and the students, grateful, began to cheer.

But Principal Blockburt, his frown turning into a snide scowl, does not look too happy with this at all.

"Mary-Hannah, I should have known you were infected with the cancer that is the ideals of nonconformity. You beating this fallen angel just now was only a fluke. And when other students follow your lead, they will surely die..."

Guards clasp their hands down on Mary-Hannah's shoulders. Principal Blockburt admired his emerald. His bloodshot eyes are reflected in it's luster.

"And since you are following Chloe's lead, then you can follow her... out the door."

"Wait, no!"

But it is too late. Mary-Hannah is tossed out the front door. And just as quickly, the army of the night engulfed her.


	14. Languid Stroll in the Desert

Given that Ozzy and I fled the Great Mountain Biome after the Miracle was slain by our hands, we were now in the blistering hot desert. All around us, cacti stretch up to the skies. They're covered in little pricks, just like your typical pop music festival. Blazing, the sun threw hot beams down at us, assaulting our pasty skin. My converses are filling up with sandy grains. Ozzy and I are about to faint. I took off my purple jacket, so he looked over.

"Ozzy, the desert is too hot, and I do not want to be here any more..."

"You know that we can't leave yet, Chloe." Ozzy still had a twinkle in his eyes, even if the world around us might as well be on fire. "The laborers back at the Great Mountain Biome told us that the Father was going to send his troops to the Docility Desert. It is said that this is where the ideas of conformity first came to be in the Minecraft World."

"Right." I smirked, imagining that. A world operated by a toxic ideaology that came out of the desert. Sounded a lot like Earth, now that I thought about it. "I wonder how Mary-Hannah and Juanita and the others are doing, stuck with Principal Blockburt."

Suddenly, I could see it. It was the Desert Village in the distance; this is where Juanita originally came from before she arrived to Minecraft Academy. I gasp, given that a gigantic wrecking ball machine was laying waste to the town. People screamed and sprinted through the streets as their life's work was turned to schrapnel behind them. The machine swung it's ball again, flying right towards a mother and a child. Wincing, she squatted to the ground, but it was no use; the iron ball smeared them until they were nothing more than a trail of guts and bone meal. Needless to say, no flowers flourished in it's wake.

"Sillies, you will tell me where the Oasis is at once!" The wrecking ball machine had someone in it's cockpit, but I could not tell who. On the side of the vehicle was an emblem I recognized. It was the cross of burning darkness, the symbol of the Father. "Now, are you going to surrender? No? Then taste the wrath of destruction, sillies!"

"Ozzy we have to stop that!" I said, pulling out my bow.

"Of course, Chloe..." Ozzy growled. "Chloe, I may have a trick up my sleeve. Do you know my name?"

"Of course I do, Ozzy, you're name is Ozzy..."

"No..." Suddenly, opening notes that I recognized very well from one of Ozzy's songs came playing. "I... am... IRON MAN..."

[Listen to the song here for the best experience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5s7_WbiR79E)

Striding forward, I suddenly see nanotech technology coming down Ozzy's wrist. Holy shit, where did he get that from? I guess he was so impressed by the Marvel superhero naming himself after his song, that he was inspired by the Tony Stark technology! Raising his hand, Ozzy fired a repulsor blast at the wrecking ball machine. It hit the machine's door with an explosion. Suddenly, the wrecking ball machine stopped. Smoke flew everywhere, getting in the driver's eyes.

"Can she see or is she blind?" I asked, while also singing along to the song. Ozzy and I laughed.

"Sillies!" Coming out of the wrecking ball machine is someone I regretfully recgonize. Ozzy's song came to a halt as she walked to us, her arms swaying about. I remember seeing her on Disney Channel as someone else, someone called Hannah Montana. But now, she is Miley Cyrus, not to mention a total skank.

"Miley Cyrus is serving the Father?" I asked.

"No dip," Miley said, "and I will come in like a wrecking ball until this village has told me where I can find the legendary Oasis. It is crucial to the Father's plan that we find it..."

"Should've brought bottled water." Ozzy smirked and raised his Iron Man hand again. I smirk and bring up my bow. Maybe once Miley Cyrus is defeated, there will be a Party in the USA to celebrate.


	15. Miley's Big Secret

Miley Cyrus, shrieking like a banshee, came rushing forth with a flurry of rushing fists. They came, going at leat a thousand miles per hour, as she brought her flailing hands towards Ozzy's visage. He grunted, lunging out of the way of Miley's knuckles, but it was no use. Suddenly, Miley struck him in the left cheek. With her shockingly sharp wits, she calculated the exact trajectory of Ozzy's descent and placed a cactus where he was going to land. Ozzy sank into it's spines. Screaming, Ozzy was in intense pain.

"Oh my God!" I looked at Miley, furious. "How do you have such exceptional physical and mental prowesses!?"

"It's because I am the best of both worlds..." Miley winked, then leapt right into the air; given that she is serving the Father, I was shocked at how effective her abilities were. Soon after, she came pummeling down on me. With her feet right in my face, I fell to the ground. Miley is both smart and agile. I almost can't believe what is happening here.

"How... are you such a talented opponent..." Given that I have not lost a fight before, I can't let myself start failing now. "Miley, you do not have the fighting techniques of someone conforming to the Father. You must have been a truly unique individual at one time..."

"I was for a while; I did not care what anyone thought. But the Father brought me to the light. And now, I have no care but to help him brainwash and kill the people of this world. And to find the Oasis, so that the Father and I can use it's power..."

I saw that Ozzy was trying to scramble back to his feet; he needs me to distract Miley, and fast. 

"Miley, I am impressed with your skill." That could not be farther from the truth, but it's enough to work. Miley's jaw dropped open in surprise. She is happy to hear an actual compliment for once, and not just one of her mindless fans gagging for her approval, validation, and a shitty autograph.

"Wow Chloe, do you really think so?"

The distraction works without a hitch. Ozzy came swirling up, blasting Miley right in the face with a blast of his repulsor rays. Miley screamed as her flesh began melting from her skull, but the Ozz would not be stopped so easily. He kept going, beaming her down and making her body set on fire. I joined in and slashed at her skin with my enchanted diamond sword. Soon, she had been completely flayed, revealing nothing more then her skeleton.

We expected her to fall over dead; given that she is just a bunch of bones, we expected no less. Suddenly, the skeleton stood up, and I gasped. It was made of pure steel and her brain is like a computer. So that is how Miley gets her smarts; she is now a cyborg.

"What the hell!?" Ozzy thrust his sword again, but it only clangs against Miley's metal bones. "How did you become a robot!?"

"Well, it is quite simple," Miley said, smiling, "I was trying to make myself a cyborg so that I would never get old, and could be Hannah Montana forever. But... it wasn't enough. I could not complete the project in time; so, Disney Channel fired me..."

"You're fucking sick!" I recoiled in shock, then pulled out my bow. I tried shooting her in the head, but to no avail. She is basically invincible now. Cackling, the metal skeleton of Miley goes running into the distance of the desert. As she leaves, the whimpering Desert Village Clan members come out, bowing down to us and praising our names.

"Please, don't be savages, we're not gods."

"But you were able to stop that demon..."

"Because we didn't have to stick to the "clan" techniques. Now Ozzy, let's get going. We have to find this Oasis, and fast."

Quickly, we went running off, eager to find the Oasis before the robot Miley did.


	16. The Maiden with the Iron Will

Mary-Hannah did not know where she was going; given that she was bound with chains and handcuffs, however, she had an idea that where she was going was not going to be pretty. Around her, the End Stone is covered with the black blood of the Endermen that have been killed so that the Father can make this land his own to rule. Eventually, Mary-Hannah is tossed to the ground in front of the Father's throne. Coughing up a plume of blood, she hacked gore on the ground. The Father scoffed, disgusted with such a nasty beast.

"Greetings, wench," the Father said, clasping the handles of his throne. "Our source from within the halls of the Minecraft Academy said that we should look out for you; that you were one of the ones who wishes to stray from the natural order, and that to brainwash you would be more difficult..."

"Yeah? There's a spy inside of Minecraft Academy!?" Suddenly remembering that Juanita's parents were working for the Father, Mary-Hannah gasped. "It's not Juanita Garcia, is it...? Damn it Juanita... I can't believe it..."

The Father cackled, pointing to the ground. On the floor are the severed heads of the Miracle, the Father's beloved pet and daughter. "Now do you see what I have here? Your friend, Chloe Flanagan, has taken my daughter and stripped her life from her body. She was my top servant, and now, she is nothing more then a pile of flesh..."

"Because Chloe is fighting to stop you and your evil shit, you fucking idiot!" Mary-Hannah snarled.

"Mary-Hannah, my evil plans will not be stopped. Once my servant Miley Cyrus has located the Oasis, I will become immortal. That is because it is not just a regular Oasis; given that you have heard this term before, you may recognize it as the Fountain of Youth. And then, with eternal life, I will be able to raze the other-realms for many millennia more..."

The Father sighed, got up from his throne, and pointed aside. Sitting nearby was an iron maiden; instantly, Mary-Hannah is reminded of the music I like to listen to. But she still cannot help but gulp, given that this is spiked torture instrument. She began to shake, uninterested in going inside. Mary-Hannah prepared for the worst.

"Now, Mary-Hannah, Chloe has taken from me something that I love. Do you not think that it is fair, that I do the same thing to you? I think it is the fairest thing, indeed. Now, Mary-Hannah, into the iron maiden; I believe it is time that you and Chloe learn about the pain that I have experienced for so long. The pain given to me by Chloe Flanagan..."

Mary-Hannah gasped as the Father leapt out of his throne and began running straight for Mary-Hannah. She knew what was about to happen; thinking about the advice I gave her in the past, she reached into her pockets and pulled out a golden apple. Quickly, she chomped it down, hoping that the regenerating health will be enough to help her hold on.

Without any more mercy, the Father snatched Mary-Hannah by her throat and shoulders and chucked her into the iron maiden. Then, he slammed the door shut. The spikes of the iron maiden pierced Mary-Hannah's flesh. Her organs are punctured and gore is forced out of the newly opened orfices in her chest and back. Shrieking, her lungs feel like they're about to pop. Blood is rushing out like it is escape the gates of hell itself. A spike went right through her neck; the golden apple's energy tries to regenerate her flesh. Death is just barely out of reach, but if she can hold on, she might be able to find a way out.

For the meantime, it is only the most agonizing pain possible. But for those who refuse to conform, the pain is exactly what we have grown used to. And staying strong while waiting for our chance in the light is just another day of our lives of suffering.


	17. Arrival to the Oasis

Walking up to a crystalline pool of blue water, Ozzy and I are gasping to see a beautiful lake of blue; this must be the legendary Oasis that we have heard rumors about. Given that we have just been walking through the Desert Biome for a while, we are parched. Immediately, we run up to the Oasis and get ready to have a drink. Ozzy went first. The water was sparkling and looked like sapphires. Immediately, Ozzy took a long gulp. And in that moment, the inexplicable happened. Looking over, I saw a sign; it said the effects of the Oasis.

"The Oasis holds a type of dihydrogen monoxide that possesses the ability to turn back age for the drinker; given that this is a powerful ability, take utmost care, lest you are rewinded beyond belief..."

"Chloe!?" Ozzy looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "Chloe, what is happening!?"

His wrinkles are folding in on themselves, as if they are erasing themselves from existence. The grey faded from his hair, leaving only the most luscious and colorful locks. His slightly pudgy stomach became nothing more then a chest, rippled with six-pack abs and nice pecs. Before I know it, the water of the Oasis has transformed Ozzy into a fifteen-year-old boy. Ozzy is now my age. It's in this moment that I realize how handsome Ozzy truly is. He was a looker before; given that he is now my age, there may now be a chance for us to be more then longing acquaintences.

"Chloe!?" Ozzy looked down at his palms and his body. His oversized shirt slipped from his body. His pants, too, are much too large; those, too, fall from his body, leaving him in nothing more than his tight underpants. I gasped, nearly left at a loss for words.

"Ozzy!? You are now much younger...!"

"What the hell am I going to do? Sharon can't love me like this; I am now without love..."

I want to tell Ozzy how wrong he is and that now he has a chance to be with me instead, as we continue to fight against the Minecraft world. I look at his shimmering eyes. Given that they glow so radiantly, they are almost as beautiful as the Oasis itself. His facial features are like the visage of attractiveness itself. And the way his teeth make the perfect smile makes me want to burst.

"Ozzy, I can't believe that you're... you're..."

Suddenly, the roar of gigantic engines from the distance. In the distant, a humongous mecha comes up with dollar bill signs on it's sides. Giant televisions are plastered all over it, displaying reruns of Hannah Montana episodes. Exhaust is spewed all over the place, welling up in big caustic clouds; given that it is hard to breathe, the air of the Desert Biome is quickly being polluted. On the top of the mech is a huge metal head. It is like a cyborg face.

"Greetings, sillies!" It is the voice of Miley. "I have infused my cyborg skeleton with the Father's greatest machine; the Corporate Machine! Now, I will take the power of the Oasis for myself!"

"What!?" I ripped my eyes away from the youthful Ozz for just a moment. "You can't use this Oasis! It's power is too great!"

"Whatever," Miley said, as the Corporate Machine. "Once I use the Oasis, I can have my gig at Disney Channel back. What's more, after I have collected all the holy water, I will destroy it. I am rejecting the Father and going back to being a nonconformist. And that just means I do not have to conform to what you want either, Chloe."

Growling, I whipped out my diamond sword. Ozzy, still barely clothed, did the same thing.

"You're wrong, Miley," Ozzy said, winking at me. God, his muscles are so hot.

"Nonconformity isn't about doing whatever you want; it is about rejecting what others want. There's a subtle difference. I doubt your robot mind could handle that, even if it is brilliant..." 

The Corporate Machine, ignoring my wisdom, starts it's engines.


	18. The Corporate Machine

The Corporate Machine went rolling past the Oasis, it's robotic head of Miley scowling and ready to strike. On the side of the gigantic mecha, a gatling gun fires away; given that the bullets are coming so quickly, I can hardly reflect them all with my diamond sword. Quickly, I popped a speed potion. I possessed the ability to sprint away as fast as possible. Though, I have to admit, it is hard to look away from Ozzy when he is almost naked like that. I wondered what would happen if I asked him on a date, and then to my house afterwards for something a little more personal.

"Begone, sillies!" Miley Cyrus as the Corporate Machine went blazing forward, it's engines smoking from huge exhaust pipes. From the robotic face, a laser beam or two comes flying out; screaming, Ozzy and I leap aside. 

"Nice try, but you can't kill rock and roll, Miley!" He landed on top of me, making me blush. But we can't just stay there, so we get back up.

"We can't let Miley destroy the Oasis and become the only user of it's power, Chloe!" Ozzy thrust his muscular forearms into the air. "Even if she is going to betray the Father, it is still our job to destroy her! She is a threat!"

"I know..." I sighed, knowing that even though Miley wants to do her own thing, she is not doing it in the right way. "Does she honestly think Disney Channel will give her gig back? That's moronic..."

"I heard that, sillies!" The Corporate Machine blazed past, launching a pair of slicing buzzsaws from it's front. The two blades went roaring ahead, slicing away at the sands as they went towards me and the Ozz. I jumped over them and the Ozzy struck them away with his diamond sword. But as they go swooshing away, they're coming back for a second go. Soon enough, they are going for another go, heading right to me and Ozzy.

"Chloe, I have an idea." Gingerly taking my hands, I almost want to swoon. Then, we took our swords together and sandwiched the buzzsaws between the diamond blades. The spinning wheels of lethality are now ours to control. Rushing forward, we went and sliced at the tires of the Corporate Machine. The blades in between our swords tore chunks of rubber from the tires of the machine. Miley's screams rang out as she revved her engines, ready to gore us in our paths.

"You will pay, fools! Once I have ascended back to Disney Channel stardom, I will destroy your reputations forever!" The Corporate Machine spewed dollar bills from all it's orfices as it came to destroy us once and for all. But using my speed potion, I rushed behind the machine as it's exhaust pipes spewed smoke and horrible gases everywhere. Then, using the rubber we cut from the tires, I clogged the pipes up. Ozzy pumped his fist as the engine of the Corporate Machine tried to fight the cork. It was too late; given that the rubber has melted in place, it is a perfect seal for the pipes.

"What the...!?" With a massive explosion, the engines of the Corporate Machine are crumbling. The mecha tumbled into the Oasis, and immediately, the time-reversing powers make the mechanism start to vanish. Every second of it's existence is being quickly rewinded. Gasping, we watched as it happened; given that we are somewhat merciful, we begin to pull her out of it. But by the time the water's effects stop working, she is nothing more then a fetus lying in the desert sands, faintly twitching.

"Bitch." Ozzy went forward and stomped the fetus to a bloody pulp. Now, Miley is nothing more then a pile of baby guts. I highly doubt Disney Channel is going to hire her now.

"Nice job, Ozzy." I giggled. "We stopped Miley and saved the Oasis; but now, we need to go and stop the Father."

"Right..." He looked down at his mostly nude body and gritted his teeth. "And find me some new threads..."

I am nearly embarrassed, but he held me close. His body is so firm; sighing, I leaned against him as we wandered into the distance, eager to stop the Father's next move.


	19. Tales of the Craft Ancestors

Principal Blockburt, his eyes filled with zigzagging bloodshot veins, strode up to his personal library; given that there are so many shelves, it's crazy to see just how many books he really has. Reaching towards the shelf, he goes through all the books, sighing as he does. "The Power of Conformity, Second Edition". "Emerald Economic and How You Can Be A Businessman". "Acting and Stageplay for Beginners". Finally, Principal Blockburt settles on one final book, it's spine crimson red and ancient-looking. Written on it's spine is the following title: "Tales of the Craft Ancestors".

"Principal Blockburt?" Coming in down the hall is Juanita, her entire body shaking. She does not look happy, given that she has lost her parents still. "Principal Blockburt, what is going on in here? The army of the night continues to gather outside, and..."

"Juanita, the war that is preparing will be a terrible one indeed..." Leafing through the pages of the book, Principal Blockburt sighs, then looked at his shiny emerald. "It is said that when the world's final day arrives, the Craft Ancestors will descend from the heavens, and give they're power to the one who acts as one. I will try my hardest to prevent this from ever happening; however, Juanita, know this. If they do come, the student body of Minecraft Academy, we will appeal to the Craft Ancestors, for we fight as one... and have natural strength this way..."

"But Principal Blockburt, is this really true?"

"Of course," Principal Blockburt said, "this is how the Father plans to destroy the world; when the Craft Ancestors come, the Father will be able to effect the Save File of our world. Given that this is like any Minecraft World, the Father could choose to delete us, and wipe us from existance."

From outside the library walls, a bellowing roar is heard. Jaunita and Principal Blockburt winced, not knowing what it could have possibly been. They hoped they never found out.

"But it says the one who acts as one, not the group who acts as one," Juanita said puzzledly.

Principal Blockburt glared, balling his fists up and snarling. "Juanita, do not tell me that you are going to be like your so-called friends Chloe and Mary-Hannah, and start up with this bull shit about being on your own and whatnot; I tell you, that is not the way to being powerful, and..."

Suddenly, from nowhere, the wall to the library exploded into wooden schrapnels. A cloud of dust is flurried up, and Juanita and Principal Blockburt go flying to the ground. From the hole in the wall is a frightening sight indeed; it is a dark, black dragon, it's mouth chained down with metal chain links. It whined, begging for mercy, but it's rider was not letting up his cruelty. Atop it's back, Justin Bieber cackled, wearing a flowing velvet cape and holding a firey bident. 

"Greetings... I, Justin Bieber, have arrived. You may think the Father will never win the war, but never say never. Because I believe we have quite the advantage..." Rubbing his creepy mustache, Justin Bieber began to cackle. But the Ender Dragon only moaned in reply. "Because there is a spy right here in Minecraft Academy; in fact, they are in this very room. Isn't that right?"

Principal Blockburt, his heart pounding, looked away from his emerald and glared right at Juanita. She returned his gaze but could not bring herself to speak to Principal Blockburt. Justin Bieber, laughing like a maniac, began to clap his hands.

"Very well; now, the plan will be unfolded. All the students in the Minecraft Academy will battle against the Father's troops. So much blood will be spilled here. And maybe Chloe will come running back, to protect her friends; if we can kill her, there will be one less lonely girl causing trouble to the Father..."

Screaming in delight, Justin Bieber whipped the Ender Dragon, forcing it to spit out a purple projectile. Hell was about to be unleashed at Minecraft Academy. If only they had never kicked me out.


	20. Gaze of the Knight

Walking away from the Docility Desert, Ozzy and I began heading towards the Forbidden Jungle, the next biome that we are heading to. We just got back from a friendly village, where the testificates have sold us some brand new clothes; for me, I got some diamond armor, fully enchanted. Ozzy had black leather armor, which he insisted upon. Given that he is the Prince of Darkness, I guess it only makes the most sense. 

"Ozzy, why are we heading this way?"

"Chloe," Ozzy said with a sly smirk, "we have to go the End Lands now and stop the Father. However there is only one way to get there, and that is through the End Fortress; given that that is where the only End Portal is in the map..."

"Oh, so we're going to collect Eyes of Ender so we can go there?" I said, rubbing Ozzy's shoulders. He seemed to like it, but to be honest, I think I liked it more.

"Nope," Ozzy said, "we can tell where it is because of all the troops coming from it."

Gasping, I see what Ozzy is talking about now. Stumbling through the Forbidden Jungle are the Father's demonic troops; they look like demons with black angel wings. These must be his army of fallen angels. Roaring through the wilderness, they seem to be charging in the direction of the Minecraft Academy that I had abandoned so long ago. I hope that my friends are okay. But I get the feeling that trouble is already beginning back at the Minecraft Academy. I shed a single tear; but they should've expected it, being the way they are.

"We need to be sneaky." Ozzy ran a single hand through my hair, letting down my ponytail as he did. Fuck, that's so hot. "You can be quiet for me, can't you, Chloe?"

"O-Of course, Ozz..." His eyes meet mine; they are like reflective mirrors. At this moment, I cannot hide my arousal any longer. But Ozzy is quick to block my moan by giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. We hid in the shrubbery, exploring each other's bodies, as we waited for the Father's army to go storming by. Eventually, only one is left, wearing steel armor. I gasped, and he turned towards the bush. Ozzy clenched his shining teeth.

"...Stop," the knight spoke to his army. Everyone froze.

"What is it, Sir Malik?" A henchman spoke. "Is it pop song sing along time again? I sure do love people-pleasing tunes!"

"No. I have a hunch... that the bitch who killed all my band mates is very nearby." The knight turned towards the bush, and I can see his glowing evil eyes through the viser of his helmet. Suddenly, I know exactly what I am looking at. It's Zain, the last of the One Direction members, who is now doing his own thing. Given that he is now a knight, surely he is a much stronger opponent now.

I huddle closer towards Ozzy, clasping his muscled arms. I pray that Zain doesn't see us.

And then, he shoved his gigantic sword into the bush. It goes right past us, nicking my cheek and shedding my blood. We hopped out of the bush, screaming for mercy. I whip out a diamond sword and Ozzy prepared his Iron Man blasters. Before we could, though, Zain suddenly erupts into a perfect high note; this one being a D Flat. Appropriate for someone who doesn't have a penis, all things considered.

The note is so high pitched, the Ozz and I are instantly paralyzed. Zain treads forward, beating his sword against his armored hand and laughing. The troops, too, are ready to devour into our flesh.

"Sir Malik," a fallen angel exclaimed excitedly, "is this the one the Father wants us to kill the most? Should we spare them?"

"Like I would," Zain said as he pulled out his medieval shield, "it is time for my ultimate revenge!"


	21. Malice Unveiled

Zain came rushing up, eager to flay us into little bits using his medieval sword. But Ozzy and I won't be defeated so easily; we dodged the blade with an impeccable swiftness, leaving Sir Malik swinging his blade at nothing at all. The infernal demon army screetched, unsatisfied with the results. They came lunging at us, launching breaths of fire at us one after the other. We strafed about, and the fireballs flew to the other sides, striking the other demons dead. Eventually, the army is slowly but surely killing itself off. Too bad they lacked the ingenuity to see where they were going wrong. But that is why Ozzy and I are such a great team; we do not blindly listen to the orders of a "higher" figure.

"Chloe and Ozzy... how dare you bring yourselves to show your faces to me again? Ever since you killed the other members of One Direction, a great hatred has been brewing in my heart. Can you sense it? It's evil is without limit..."

Flinging his sword forward, it went straight through Ozzy's chest. In that moment, time slowed to a complete crawl. I screamed, watching as Ozzy looked down at his defined chest, but not a drop of blood was shed. Suddenly, it was like Ozzy had become liquid; given that this is an inhuman ability, I feel completely surprised. Sloshing away from Zain, he is suddenly reformed.

"Ozzy how are you not dead!?"

"Simple," Ozzy said, winking at me coyly, "I used my Ozzmosis ability to rearrange my molecules. As if I would fall so easily to a tactic as juvenile as a mere sword strike... Zain, you little fuckboy, it's time you paid..."

Filled with fury and resolve, Ozzy and I joined our hands and used a group tactic. We both fired a volley of arrows, peppering Sir Malik's chest with a bunch of arrows. Given they were on fire, Zain was quickly ignited, and he went up in a tuft of flames. But that wouldn't be enough for the two of us. Using speed potions, Ozzy and I zipped back and forth, going around Zain's body like a pair of invisible speedsters. Zip! Zip! Zap! Our diamond swords sliced away his knight's armor as the flames blackened him to ash. Stooping to a knee, Zain couldn't move any more. Grinning, Ozzy and I stopped and watched as he burned; we figured it was the end of him.

"No..." A red flash appeared in his eyes. Suddenly, Zain morphed into a black sillhouette of his previous self, and not even a single ray of light could illuminate his body. The eyes only glowed more brightly as he grew, with black appendages coming out from all around him. "I will not fall so easily..."

"What the fuck!?" I wrapped my arms around Ozzy's chest, terrified. "What is that?"

"That's not Zain Malik any more..." Ozzy gulped. "That's..."

"Zain Malice. The hatred bottled up inside me is so great, I have become essence of destruction." From around him, demons jumped into his form, quickly becoming a part of his body. Zain Malice only grew larger and larger; given that he towered above us all, I feared what would happen if he grew any more. "I will gather my power until I am stronger then the Craft Ancestors themselves. And then, the Father will not need them to summon the destruction of this save file. I will be this world's curtains. And you will regret not killing me back when I was only a lowly Task Force member."

"Zain..." I wiped the sweat from my face, chuckling. "So close to being your own true thing. Leaving the One Direction, only to remain a blissfully blind slave to the Father. You fucking imbecile."

Ozzy steeled his will and held a sword in front of him.

"It's time for you to fucking die, Zain. I'll show you "malice"..."

He was right. Even when Malice faced down those who defied the wills of the world like us, we would always face back, our powers tenfold.


	22. Prevailing Force Within

Zain Malice only continued growing in size as the members of his fallen angel army went flying into his form, making him even bigger and bigger then before. Soon, he was a black streak that was taller then even the tallest of the jungle wood trees that surrounded us; it seemed that the end would soon be approaching all of us. There wasn't even an army left any more. There was only Zain Malice, that swirling creature of the most disgusting darkness and hatred, and me and Ozzy. Given that this opponent was stronger then anything we had ever faced before, we were not sure what we were going to do.

"Come on! Die already!" Ozzy used a repulsor blast against the Malice, only to find that the shot was reflected back at him. His clothes were singed and I shouted out for him. But Ozzy wouldn't give up so easily; he immediately went for another blast, and also slashed with his diamond sword for good measure. But it was no use. I couldn't even tell if Zain had taken damage. He was only a blob of blackness now.

"No..." My tears flowing, my mascara was going everywhere. My purple shirt was stained with the first tears of a new long cry. But it would not be long if Zain Malice cut it short. Soon, we would be consumed by the evil obscurity. "Ozzy, I'm sorry we couldn't stop him..."

"It's okay, Chloe." Ozzy held me close as Zain Malice began to overtake us. "Sometimes, those that oppose us have already gathered too much power. And if they defeat us in the end, then that is that. At least we will have each other as we descend into the eternal darkness..."

It's not the lesson Pastor John would have preached back at the church, but it's more realistic, anyway. Given that it does not make me comfortable, I feel my heart ache. But I hug Ozzy and clench my eyes shut. He does too, lowering his head into my chest.

"Now, fools," the Malice said, "it is time for you to be erased forever!"

"I love you..."

"I love you, too, Chloe."

Suddenly, a geyser of black blood came pouring from Zain's chest. It spewed like a fountain of oil, sprinkling all over the jungle. Even though me and Ozzy had not opened our eyes yet, we felt something was wrong; given that we were not dead yet, something must have happened to save us.

"WHAT!?" Zain clasped his hands against his chest. "What is this!? Enough of your platitudes, Chloe. People like you and Ozzy are incapable of love! This is impossible!"

"No, I love him." I held him tighter, my tears going even faster. "He's the only one that comforts me any more. He is the one that showed me the way to truly live... as my own self."

Ozzy gasped, shocked by my confession of love. It is in that moment that he realizes that he does not need Sharon to live a happy life with a happy relationship. Not when I am around.

"NO!" Zain Malice recoiled in pain; it seemed that the pure emotions that the Ozz and I were showing were enough to strike the hellish beast to the ground. Shriveling into a little nugget of darkness, there was very little of him left. "No, how could this happen!? My hatred was supposed to be unstoppable; now, I am not even half the man I used to be..."

Surprisingly to me, Zain kept shrinking. Soon, he was only two inches tall. And then a centimeter. Then, he was nothingness at all; it seemed that malice could not stand to the truthful and wild love that only people like Ozzy and I could only muster. Now it was only us in the jungle as the sunset began setting in. Crying and laughing because we are still alive, we kiss once more.

The End Fortress is in our sights.


	23. The Maiden Opens Up

Mary-Hannah could feel it; the golden apple she had eaten so long ago was finally beginning to wear out. Her flesh would stop regenerating, and her wounds would not longer be healed. Death would soon come to her, and she would choke to death with iron maiden spikes impaling all her body. Given that she had nowhere to go now, Mary-Hannah began to cry. Tears mixed with blood as they pooled up by her feet. The magic of the glistening fruit she had consumed then wore off. The end was near; Mary-Hannah would soon be nothing more then a dead corpse, forgotten by society itself.

All of the sudden, much to Mary-Hannah's surprise, the door to the iron maiden swung open; she expected to see the growling face of the Father, disappointed that she was still alive, and then for him to slam the door back shut. She expected death and not anyone that could save her now. Despite all that, one person stood outside the iron maiden; given it was not the Father, Mary-Hannah gasped. It was Juanita Garcia, gasping for breath. She pried Mary-Hannah off the spikes as the last of the apple's juices flowed through her. Her wounds regenerated, and even though she ached, she was alive and without a trace of spikes being through her body.

"Mary-Hannah, you're alive..."

"Juanita, you bitch!" Mary-Hannah slapped Juanita across the face, reddening one of her cheeks. "You betrayed everyone at the Minecraft Academy by becoming a spy for the Father! I can't believe you would do this!"

"I..."

Suddenly, interrupting Juanita was the gigantic roar of an Ender Dragon. Soaring through the skies of the end was the Ender Dragon, Justin Bieber riding on it's back. Mary-Hannah froze in her tracks, alarmed to see such a humongous beast in the skies. 

"Is that the Ender Dragon!?" Mary-Hannah screamed.

"Justin Bieber and the dragon followed me here when I left the Minecraft Academy. The Father's forces are strong indeed. Let me explain everything that has happened!"

"Why would you do this, Juanita!? Why would you come back to save me?" Mary-Hannah collapsed to the ground, soaking the End Stone with her salty tears as she begged her so-called "friend" for the answers. "Why?!"

"Because I don't want you to die, Mary-Hannah... I... I love you."

Mary-Hannah cannot believe what she is hearing; given that Juanita would never give a confession like that, it almost seems like a trap. One fitting for the one who was a spy for the Father. Yet something seems so honest about the gaze in her eyes. Mary-Hannah is reluctant, but deep inside, she knew she had feelings for Juanita as well. But what if the higher authorities did not like that? Society would not accept her if she were to love Juanita; given that they were all close-minded old men who only thought in terms of black and white. In reality, the world was just grey, a miserable grey where all things could co-exist.

"Juanita, I do not understand." Mary-Hannah's arms sunk, unable to look Juanita in her eyes, the eyes of a traitor. "If you really loved me, why would you do all this, and join the Father?"

"Mary-Hannah, you don't understand..."

"I know I don't understand!" Mary-Hannah flung a finger in Juanita's face, her tears pouring harder. "We could have been together, if you had not done this; I cannot love you now!"

"Mary-Hannah, the Father..."

"Is standing right here behind you." The Father strode up, his dark staff in his hand, crackling with the dark dimensional energies. A snide sneer was painted on his face as he stared down at them. "So Mary-Hannah is freed from the iron maiden now? Do you really think it was a good idea to sneak in here and let her out?"

"You don't know me," Juanita sniffled, "I am here to save my friend."

Mary-Hannah fought back her tears, standing at Juanita's side; though she knew not what side everyone was on, she knew that they would have to fight their way out of here soon enough.


	24. Into the End

Following the trail of destruction, Ozzy and I found our way to the Ender Fortress of the save file. Normally, these places are almost entirely underground, covered with a bunch of dirt and stone. However, this one has been unearthed completely; it seems that the troops of the Father has made it completely exposed to the elements. It is a scary perversion of nature; given that it is so unnatural, I almost find myself unable to continue. But we have to go now. The troops are nowhere in sight.

"There it is!" Ozzy points ahead of him, pointing to the End Portal. "It's the End Portal! Using that, we can go the End Lands and destroy the Father before he dooms the world to extinction. I would hate to see what would happen if the Craft Ancestors were to come to him, so the prophecy foretells..."

"Ozzy..." I smiled, given that I was glad he was so eager to help save the world. But I also cannot help but feel that we may be getting into something much bigger then both of us now. "Ozzy, I used to be afraid, and the people of the Earth made me feel weak and alone. Even Pastor John, who was supposed to help me grow as a person, turned out to be nothing more then a villain. But with you, I feel natural strength, and that even though we are two, we still act as one..."

The Ozz gently ran a finger down my cheek, wiping away my faint tear. The warmth that is exhumed from his body; it makes me feel so warm inside, too. If we go into the End and we die together, then so be it. I would be glad to die with the love of my entire life at my side, facing down the evils that chain down the people of all worlds at our bravest. But if we were to survive, then our love could only blossom even further then before, which would certainly produce all sorts of wonderful things. I wonder about all the dinner dates we could do. Listening to his own music in my room. Then, the purest form of love; given that I have not done that before, I am unsure what to think, but the idea of little Ozzes scampering about makes me want to squee.

"No more hesitation," Ozzy said as he snatched my hand, "now is the time for us to go."

And so, we went into the End Portal together. The land was loaded, and what we saw was nothing short of the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life. The End Stone is ruined and the dead corpses of Endermen are all over the place; given that I am used to the bloodshed now, I hold back my shock. We wandered closer towards the center, wandering where we could find the Father.

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh!" Swooping in came the bellows of an Ender Dragon, one that I recognized very well as the ultimate beast of Minecraft, the one that we were all taught to fear. But I won't just cower as this monster comes at us. Ozzy and I look up, only to see the Ender Dragon, brainwashed, being piloted by the fearsome Justin Bieber. He is blaring pop music from on top of the reptilian menace, making me want to throw up right then and there.

"Justin Bieber," both me and Ozzy growl.

"Ah," Justin shrieked over his microphone, "so you do recognize me, then! You can see here that this pathetic dragon has been brainwashed by my comformist music; you can tell that it must have a very weak mind in order to not be able to be possessed. But do not fear, because I believe that your minds may also be weak ones; prepare to lose your free will! With the Father, we are powerful, and you are NOTHING like us!"

"You're right," I said, pulling out my sword, "we're stronger."


	25. On the Dragon's Back

Justin Bieber went swooping down first as his Ender Dragon belched a tuft of flame. It went blazing towards Ozzy, but using his Ozzmosis ability, the Prince of Darkness was able to warp himself just a few feet to the left and completely avoid the attack. The fire instead hit an Enderman, causing it to explode into flaming goop. The creature dropped an Ender Pearl; given that this can be used to teleport, I grab on to it. Seems like it could be useful later in the fight.

"No!" Justin Bieber screamed, then commanded the End Dragon to use a gnashing teeth attack; lunging forward, it stretched it's long neck and began trying to chomp us down whole. My arm got caught in the creature's mouth, but before it could bite, I instead used my sword to stab it in it's left eye. Howling, it rolled over, only to be shot by a Iron Man blast by the Ozz. Justin Bieber screamed, using his infernal whips on the dragon, but it is having trouble moving. Eventually, it toddled back into the air as Bieber snarled.

"So you are physically gifted, nevertheless I think you will soon find failure in the department of my music! My tunes are irresistible; girls the world over love my songs, given that they are the most basic and mind-rotting trash available. Now watch, Chloe, as you find yourself yet another slave to my music!"

Suddenly, Boyfriend by Justin Bieber began blaring from the speakers that had been installed all over the End inside of the obsidian towers. I screamed as liquid fire assaulted my eardrums, threatening to seep into my cranium and turning me into nothing more than the Bieber's worthless zombie; I awaited to end. Even though my willpower is strong, and my mind is independent, the music is just so damn loud that I can hardly hold it out any longer. Ozz, his mind somehow even more trained then mine, is shocked to see me like this. Just as the song reached it's next verses, he had a plan.

Ozzy fired back and began wailing See You On the Other Side as a counter-attack.

[Click here to complete this epic moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0LhVSc2zqI)

"I can't seem to see you baby  
Although my eyes are open wide  
But I know I'll see you once more"

Those verses that Ozzy sang made me have another realization; Ozzy was singing about me in this song this time. Even though he could see me right there, the idea that he could lose me to Justin Bieber's horrible music made him worried that I would soon be passing on from "myself" and becoming Justin's horrible slave. But his music was so passionate, it made the Endermen's dead corpses come back to life. The land itself seemed to quake. 

"What!? This music...!?" Justin Bieber suddenly screamed as all the speakers throughout the end were shattered. My brain now free from the attack, I joined hands with Ozzy and began singing along. The song was so extraordinary, that the Endermen decided to help too, given that they were also victims. They did a dance number, further stunning the horrible Justin and his dragon. 

"Now..." Using the End Pearl, I thrust it up to the dragon and appeared on it's back. Staring at Justin Bieber, he could barely bring himself to look in my eyes.

"How could you overpower my music?" His voice sounded bleak, but I did not care about that. Smirking, I whipped out my sword.

"That is because you have the "power" of following the Father; you were never a match to my natural strengh. Now, you won't be a belieber in what happens next." I stabbed Justin through the heart and then slid it down, causing his entire front side to cut open. His organs spilled out like he was a pinyata. "See you on the other side, fuckboy."

Taking the rains of the now free Ender Dragon, I landed it on the ground. It was another victory for me.


	26. An Academy's Swan Song

Meanwhile at Minecraft Academy, the army of the night is only growing more restless as the students inside of it's halls quiver in the utmost terror; given that the amount of monsters outside is so over the top, the students are not sure if they will be able to hold them back any longer. Everyone who ever had a chance of stopping the Father's forces was banished for being "nonconformist", but now, they are beginning to question whether the whole thing is truly the right thing to do. 

"Principal Blockburt! The forces are attacking...!" The student screamed; suddenly, the troops came marching up to the stone brick walls of the Minecraft Academy. The students yelped, begging for Principal Blockburt to come and save them. But the green-robed villager was nowhere in sight. Given that he was their only focal point of guidance, the students are completely clueless on what to do now.

"Oh God..." And then, the walls came crashing down. A fallen angel, it's arms long and wobbly like spaghetti noodles, reached forward and snatched a student by the neck, then clenched down with it's terrifying claws. In an instant, the neck is snapped, and gigantic fountains of blood go pouring everywhere. Growling, the angel thrust it's claws upwards; this caused the entire student's face to go ripping off, leaving nothing but a visage of the most disgusting raw muscle and additional blood.

Suddenly, the student body began screaming for mercy, knowing damn well that all the techniques that their "Clans" had been trained with are nothing more then useless tactics that will never stand a chance against the true might of the Father's unstoppable army; then, the demons come rushing in to cause even more wanton bloodshed. One gigantic demon stomped down with a mighty foot, turning all the preppy girls into nothing more then a bloody pancake. Another breathed fire, igniting a row of jocks as if they were nothing more then marshmallows roasing by a blazing campfire. Finally, one demon charged it's Infernal Technique, causing a rain of hellfire to come from the skies; given that it is like a gigantic meteor shower, it's pretty likely that all these people are doomed.

Corpses are falling one after another. Some students, unwanting to meet their end in such a horrible and pathetic way like this, raise their bows to their heads and blow their brains out with enchanted arrows right then and there. One squealing and helpless student went flying from the academy's roof; when he hit the ground, he splattered like an egg. 

"Principal Blockburt, save us, or we..." Another girl's words are cut short as a fallen angel landed right on top of her, it's talons digging into her chest. Squawking like a bird of the most detestable darkness, it ripped her heart out as if it was a hidden treasure. The girl choked, and then, the bird clenched it's talon over the heart, making it blow up in a explosion of gore.

Finally, the final move was coming from the army of the Father, and this one was sure to destroy all that remained of the scrupulous school, given that it seemed to be so big. All the members of the troops gathered up and began channeling their dark energies in order to create the most fearsome and invincible Dark Blast. It was a laser that only those who did not blindly follow authority could resist; given that none of the remaining students fit that description, they were all doom.

It fired. Students immediately turned to bone shards and ash. The school itself became nothing more then pieces of gravel that one might find on a regular driveway. The blaze that overtook the land was unstoppable. The army, cackling to itself, began running into the ruins to see if any survivors were left; if there were, they would have wished they were dead already.

And so, Minecraft Academy was no more.


	27. The Unholy Father's Rise

Running across the End towards Ozzy, we wrapped each other into a big hug, just glad that we were both alive. With the musical number now over, the Endermen dispersed throughout the End Lands; suddenly, coming up next are Mary-Hannah and Juanita. I gasped, shocked to see that my dearest friends from the Minecraft Academy are still alive.

"Mary-Hannah and Juanita, I can't believe you are alive!" I smiled, walking towards them. Soon, we are all laughing, just glad that we are not yet dead. "How are things back at the Minecraft Academy; is everything still okay there?"

"The Minecraft Academy has been destroyed." Suddenly, hovering in the air and enshrouded in darkness is the Father; the ultimate enemy, the one that we have come so far to destroy. "My army of the night slayed them all as they quivered in the most loathesome terror. It was quite pathetic, actually; but now, Chloe, I can destroy you and your friends. For you have taken everything from me; Mira, the Task Force, Miley, and now Bieber. Why did you not just listen to me back at Earth, and become a regular girl like all the others, Chloe? Your parents wanted it..."

"Fuck my parents." My answer is resounding, casting everyone into silence. "Fuck you as well, Pastor John. You told me that the things that I liked and the way that I was, was Satanic in nature; you told Mary-Hannah and Juanita that they could not love each other and enter the kingdom of God. Well, no one can enter the kingdom of God. Because he isn't fucking real!"

"Maybe not," the Father said, sneering, "but the Craft Ancestors are real. And now that this world is preparing to burst asunder, they will soon descend to grant their powers the one who acts as one..." Growling, he shoved his dark staff into the Earth, causing the fabric of space time itself to start shattering like a pottery vase. "Now, let us see who will WIN their favor!"

The howling of the cracks in reality is so distorting, it made me, Ozzy, Mary-Hannah, and Juanita all cover our ears in horror. Gravity is becoming wonky, and we float up in the air as the Father's power caused the plane of the End to bend even further. We knew that this was the endgame now. But together, maybe we all had what it took to stop it.

Not because we're a "clan". But because together, we act as one, without being one; that is the true definition of being a nonconformist. It is when people band together, not because they are forced to, but because they want to. To be unique without being the same. To truly stand out and be a team without losing individuality.

"We're behind you all the way, Chloe," Mary-Hannah said, smiling.

"Yeah," Juanita said, "even if things haven't always been simple between us."

I looked to Ozzy and last. He only winked, preparing his diamond sword.

"Time to end this, Chloe." He raised his sword up, pointing it at the Father. "Your exploiting and destroying of this realm will end here, Father. And once the dust has settled, you'll be the one who has lost."

"Cursed be the meek, for they shall inherit the depths of hell." From the Father's staff came a dark vortex, belching dark beams at us from the depths of another dimension. We tried to dodge away, but some nicked away at us, causing an evil contagion to spread across the surface of our skins.

From above, a strike of lightning; the world's end is drawing near, given that the Father is starting to tear it apart. When the Craft Ancestors descend, we have to earn their favor before Pastor John can. So this was how the world was going to end. With four heroes only concerned about themselves and the Earth fighting for justice, while a madman obsessed with a fantasy that could not possibly exist past death dragging everyone down with him.

It was war.


	28. Twist of the Knife

The Father ripped open a tear in space time, immediately sending streaks of horrid black lightning at us; given that this attack was so brutal, it was hard for us to dodge the zigzagging streams of thunder. Mary-Hannah and Juanita struck at the zapping power with their swords, causing the lightning to stop in it's tracks. Ozzy channeled the lightning using his dark magic, sending it right back at the Father. The evil Pastor John shrieked as it coursed all throughout his body. Smirking, I fired an arrow while he was stuck in place. It struck him in the heart. That's one point for our team.

"Enough!" The Father began summoning a crucifix, and I suddenly found myself warped onto it. Nails made of darkness strapped me down, and blood poured from my hands and feet; I screamed as I felt my spine wanting to give out.

"Your sacrifice will not be enough to pay for their sins," the Father said, cackling evilly, "but I must admit, it will be enjoyable enough to be worth writing a book about."

Straining myself on the cross, I could hardly hold myself back. But unlike other leaders that let themselves just die on a cross, my followers wouldn't give me up so easily. Ozzy ran upwards, using his Iron Man repulsors directly in the Father's face; as the twisted pastor tried to fight back with his dark staff, Ozzy used Ozzmosis to slip away. Then, Mary-Hannah drop-kicked him as Juanita tore me from the crucifix. Suddenly, I was free, and the Father bled from the mouth, grinning with menace.

"Kin of Satan," the Father spat, flinging blood everywhere, "you are too weak to earn the favor of the Craft Ancestors." Then, he held his dark staff up, launching a rippling wave of energy at us. We flew everywhere, landing on our stomachs. The pain hurted so much, but we had to keep going; given that the Father was weakening, we almost had him now.

"Come on, guys." One by one, we all lifted our diamonds swords, holding them in front of ourselves like an unstoppable phalanx. "Follow my lead and do this attack exactly as I do, and we are sure to stop the Father!"

Mary-Hannah and Juanita were ready for the attack. Then, Ozzy looked at me, leaning in for one last kiss. We make out passionately, and the Father gasped in horror as we swooped in for the final blow. Our swords sunk into his chest, making him drip pure black blood everywhere. Backing away, we sneered as the Father hobbled back up to his feet. He gasped, but then, he was forced to laugh.

"I... I cannot believe... you were able..." He stood up, raising his staff. "But... I am not done yet. You will fall to my will."

"Give it up, Pastor John." I waggled a finger, as if scolding him for being so stupid. "No one here buys in to your stupid ideology. Ozzy and I are independent thinkers; given that you are so nonsensical, it would be a nightmare if we were to serve you. And neither will my friends."

"Yes," Mary-Hannah said, "Juanita is your spy no longer."

Juanita's eyebrows raised as the Father's face twisted with confusion.

"What? Juanita was never my spy at the Minecraft Academy." The Father hacked again, his teeth black with guts. "My spy was..."

Suddenly, an emerald knife goes shoving through the Father's chest, his heart bursting into five separate pieces. As the demonic pastor tumbled to the ground, as dead as his own religion, we saw a new figure behind him. Holding his stained dagger ahead, the green-robed testificate snarled, his eyes shaking with red. Leaning down, he picked up the Father's dark staff, smirking.

"And I work for you no longer, either, John." Principal Blockburt gritted his teeth, taking the dark staff and tearing gashes through the fabric of reality. "I serve no one but myself. And when the Craft Ancestors descend upon this falling world, their power will be mine for the taking!"


	29. Against One's Principles

The green-robed principal hovered above us, the Father's dark staff clenched tightly in his hands. We all continued watching on, horrified. Eventually, I was the one who broke the awkward silence with a quality of true rage and anger that Principal Blockburt would do something like this. The man who I once knew as a cowardly principal who put his faith in faulty methods of life was now threatening to destroy the universe.

"Principal Blockburt, you fucking piece of shit, why would you do this!?" I shouted furiously."I thought you were obsessed with rallying everyone up into stupid clans there weren't good for anything; given that I don't see them here, what's up with that!?"

"Clans were always weak and worthless!" Firing a bolt of dark lightning at me, Ozzy tackled me out of the way; the blast of electricity instead smacked against the ground, creating an enormous crater. The world is dying. "I forced all the youth of the world into useless groups and turned them into conforming livestock. That way, I could sweep away the population of this save file with ease, given that I figured I would one day need to do it..."

"Why were you working with the Father!?" Mary-Hannah growled, leaping up and kicking Principal Blockburt to the ground. WIth a boom and an explosion of dust, he sneered, crawling back up. Juanita aimed a bow and arrow and shot the principal in the chest, but a hidden emerald blocked the shot.

"So I could gain his trust!" Principal Blockburt twirled the dark staff around, creating a horrible black hole; it started sucking all us towards it, so we tried to run as fast as we could. Our legs were strong, pulling us from it's grasp. "I brought his forces to the school, so that all the last people who could fight in the world would be slain. Given that all the other students are now dead, I knew it was time; time to come here, and kill the Father so I would be the one the Craft Ancestors favored!"

"For fucking what!?" Ozzy fired an Iron Man blast, but Principal Blockburt countered swiftly, dodging the projectile and slashing at the Ozz with his sword. Ozzy tried to use Ozzmosis, and it was a success; he sloshed away, reforming in my arms.

"When the Craft Ancestors come to me, I will gain dominion over the save file; when that happens, this world will be at my whims! No more struggling to survive in this terrible world where people try to rule over you. Once, I was forced into a clan; now, using that same horrible strength, I have overcome this world. I will become the Administrator. Then, there will be no chance of stopping me, but only my endless rule over this save file. I will do anything I want!"

Principal Blockburt, going mad with ultimate power, teleported in front of me and clashed with his dark staff. A gigantic cut opened across my wrist, and with a yelp, I fell to the ground; everyone, seeing the way I had been hurt, and all the blood I was bleeding, came running to my sides. When they see me hurt like this and they notice, it reminds me that people still care. It reminds me that even if I am "alone", I do not have to be "alone".

"Principal Blockburt," I said, getting back up to my Converses, "there's just one problem with your plan."

"And what could that be!?" Cackling, the village nitwit raised his dark staff and plunged it into the ground. All the matter around it slowly turned black, and the universe itself was "glitching"; the save file was being corrupted. The end had to be near. "Do tell!"

"The one problem," I said, my friends gathering around me, "is that you're going to fucking lose."

Letting out our final battle cries, we charged.


	30. Tomorrow's Embrace

As the battle raged on, the Earth itself began cracking apart even more then before. I knew now that the universe of Minecraft, or as some might say, this save file, is soon going to be corrupted and demolished before our very eyes. And then, the Craft Ancestors would fall upon the cataclysmic destruction and grant their power to whoever stands as one. We have to make sure it's not Principal Blockburt.

"Let this world crumble!" Principal Blockburt shoved the dark staff deeper through spacetime, causing the rifts of blackness to only erupt further across the land; things are not looking good. Unwanting to watch all fall to his terror, Mary-Hannah and Juanita get ready to charge right towards him, the ultimate foe. However, before they go, their true feelings blossom forth; leaning to each other, their lips touch, and their hands clench. I am shocked to see they are finally accepting themselves, but also, I am happy. I could only wish there was a new world where they did not have to conform to society's expectations of relationships.

Finally, they lunge ahead, their diamonds radiating with a newfound power; the power of the true magic of human emotion. It sliced through the malicious principal's dark rays, but it was not enough. His power is too great; the lithe lesbians went tumbling to the ground.

"Fools..." Another crack; suddenly, stars rained from the heaven, and our own vision becomes like static. This reality is so close to collapsing. "Nothing you do can stop me now!"

"Maybe not." Ozzy absorbed the dark energy all around him, gaining an aura of obscurity. "And maybe we will die trying. But in the end, all that matters is that we gave it our best shot. And I am glad I was able to do it with you, Chloe. Even if we never got to experience the ultimate highlight of our relationship, and finally become a true couple."

"No, Ozzy," I said, gripping his forearms, "there will be many lovable days and passionate nights in our future. This green-clothed fuck is the only thing standing in our way."

We go at it, making out on our lips, cheeks, and neck; Principal Blockburt seethes in disgust, covering his eyes. We'll take any distraction we can get and go charging at him as fast as lightning. Our swords slicing into his chest, his eyes only popped open in surprise. But our blades are slid out on their own. Cackling, Principal Blockburt has taken no damage at all; instead, the heavens crack open with an earth-shattering bolt of lightning. They are coming.

There were two of them, their forms hidden with a mesmerizing glow, one that burned all our eyes to look upon. But I felt like there was one boy and one girl among them; or should I say, a man and a woman. Their arms held out, I could see they are like the gods of this world. The Craft Ancestors, the ones who would come if the world was nothing but a destroyed husk, are now here. Minecraft Academy, the Great Mountain Biome, the Docility Desert, the Forbidden Jungle, and now The End Lands are nothing more then destroyed scrap.

"O MORTALS," the male Craft Ancestor spoke to us, "THUS COMES THE EVE OF THIS WORLD."

"AND TOMORROW'S EMBRACE," the female Craft Ancestor continued, "SHALL PROCEED ONCE THE MINUTE'S SUNSET HAS PASSED."

"Chloe, the world will end in sixty seconds!" Even Ozzy sounded scared. Mary-Hannah and Juanita, their bodies shaking, could not bring themselves to stare at the Craft Ancestors; given they were so godly, I could hardly blame them. But I did not stand down.

"Yes!" Principal Blockburt, his eyes as red as the Nether, thrust his emerald into the air. "Now, Craft Ancestors! I am the one who acts as one! I cast everyone aside; please, pick me!"

The Craft Ancestors looked upon us.

Their verdict was coming.

We all waited in tense silence.


	31. A New Generation

"I SEE THE PLAYER YOU MEAN," the male Craft Ancestor spoke.

"CHLOE?" the female replied.

"YES. TAKE CARE. IT HAS REACHED A HIGHER LEVEL NOW. IT CAN READ OUR THOUGHTS."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER. IT THINKS WE ARE PART OF THE GAME."

"I LIKE THIS PLAYER. IT PLAYED WELL. IT DID NOT GIVE UP."

"IT IS READING OUR THOUGHTS AS THOUGH THEY WERE WORDS ON A SCREEN."

There is nothing surrounding us but the infinite darkness of the end. I understand where I am all of the sudden; I have arrived at the world that exists when the world is no longer. The credits. All was destroyed. Everyone is dead. I failed them all. I am not Chloe, the beloved yet independent friend; I am Chloe, the failure, the one who will never be redeemed.

"I am sorry, everyone..." I wept, thinking of what Principal Blockburt would do with his infinite power. "I am so sorry..."

"DO NOT CRY ANY MORE, CHLOE FLANAGAN." The male Craft Ancestor spoke with favor brimming in his voice; it seems that he is favoring everything that I have done, despite the fact that I messed up. "WE HAD TO PICK THE ONE WHO ACTED AS ONE, AND NOT THE ONES WHO DID NOT CAPTURE THE TRUE IDEALS OF BEING INDEPENDENT, YET STILL HAVING THE NATURAL STRENGTH TO ACT WITH FRIENDS..."

"So Principal Blockburt...?" I gasped.

"HE DID NOT FIT THE CRITERIAS," the female Craft Ancestor spoke, "AS HE WAS ONLY A SELFISH FOOL FOR SELFISH REASONS, RATHER THEN TO TRY TO MAKE A CHANGE, OR TO MAKE A POINT; FOR YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, WE TRUST YOUR VISION."

"So you are saying that...!?"

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE OF THE CRAFT ANCESTORS," they spoke together, "AND WITH THAT POWER, YOU WILL ASCEND OVER THE SAVE FILE; NOW, CHOOSE, AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH YOUR POWER." 

Their presences went away; the credits faded to black, and it was as if I had died, but was born again. Suddenly, I see nothing more then the file screen, with options all over it. The file option is there, and I am prompted to delete the save file, to get rid of all of it. Clicking aside, I choose not to do that. I see an option that I think I would like better. It is titled "Reset World".

Clicking, all of the world's horrors are washed away; all the mistakes are gone. The Father, Blockburt, and the cronies are brought back to the way things were. Now it is time that I enact my will on this world. So that those who choose not to conform are free. So that those who wish to enforce their horrible rule are struck down.

Toggling through options, I find another option.

"GAME MODE"

Smirking, I click over, and then, given that I had found what I wanted, I selected it.

"CREATIVE"

"Now is the time," I whispered, then confirmed my settings one final time.

"LOADING WORLD"

"GENERATING TERRAIN"


	32. Freedom

Principal Blockburt strode onto the stage, students gathering to hear his announcement as before. Holding on to his emerald, he scowls, knowing that if he does everything correct, all the students will die, and he will gain the favor of the Minecraft Ancestors.

"Okay boys and girls, please organize yourself based on your clan." He looked out into the auditorium, and everyone obeyed; his least favorite student, me, was nowhere to be found. Principal Blockburt smirked; he always had a bad feeling about me, after all. "There is horrible news students. Dark clouds are beginning to swirl in the End Lands. I think this is the day, the day that the Craft Ancestors spoke of. Invaders from the outer realms are coming. We need to train up quickly, or else..."

Suddenly, wolves come charging into the room, followed by two masked intruders; given that they are none other than Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Principal Blockburt sneers, knowing they are right on schedule. Next, he expects them to fire an arrow into his chest, where his emerald is stored, just as they discussed. However, an arrow flew into Blockburt's head instead. Looking over, the evil principal can see that I have fired it. The horrible leader fell to the ground, stone dead.

"What the hell!?" Mary-Hannah gasped, and so did Juanita. "What is going on here!?"

Ozzy Osbourne entered the auditorium, his body fifteen just like mine. I have already picked him up earlier in the game and dunked him into the Oasis ahead of time. We may have done some other things in the meantime as well to scratch off our goals check list.

"We may have gotten things done ahead of time," Ozzy winked, looking at everyone. The wolves do not attack, as they are under our control. We turned the Garcias to our side when we raided The End Lands and destroyed all of the Father's plans with several stacks of TNT, generated thanks to my creative mode, of course. Suddenly, we begin throwing all of the bad guys to the ground, bound with chains. Mira. The Task Force, including all One Direction members, including Zain. Miley. Justin Bieber. And the Father. They all squirm for mercy, begging to be set free.

Using creative mode, I pick them up and fly into the sky, nailing them against the walls; then, it is time for the executions to take place. As everyone laughs, surprised at my godlike power, we begin to slice into them. We throw potions of poison and harming, causing them to take infernal damage. Mira cries that the elixirs are staining her clothes; One Direction screams because they have no nuts as usual; Miley whines that she won't get to be on Disney Channel again; Bieber begins to cry; and the Father prays to the God that he knows is not actually real. Soon, we start firing arrows and chucking swords. The flesh is slowly flayed apart. Blood seeps. Organs plop out of their body, hitting the ground with splatters.

Their deaths are gruesome and horrible, but I must say, they deserved them.

As the student body cheers, knowing we saved the world, Mary-Hannah and Juanita kiss. But not wanting to be showed up by them, I grab Ozzy by his shoulders, and using creative mode, we flew high into the sky. Hugging and kissing, our clothes falling back to the Minecraft Academy below us. We are like angels, so high in the clouds, our moment finally coming once again.

"Thank you, Ozzy." I came closer to him. "Without you, I would not have found my way."

"You always knew your way," Ozzy said, "but together, we can take our own independent ideas, and maybe even improve them."

I laugh, but I know more scum may enter this world eventually; together, we can destroy them, no matter what the cost.

With only the clouds as our audience, our passion truly took flight.


End file.
